Episode 208 (10th December 1962)
Plot Frank gets shirty with Albert when he puts them in the same age bracket. Christine visits Frank twice a week to help out with the house. Len becomes irritable while working at Val's salon. The novelty of being home is starting to wear off for Linda. Elsie takes Paul into town to see Father Christmas. Jed chases Emily around Gamma Garments with mistletoe while trying to sell her a Christmas tree. Swindley refuses to take it as a prop for the play as it's set at the height of Summer. Linda shops for trousers for Paul but finds the ranges at Gamma old-fashioned. Val lies to Christine and tells her she's too busy to do her hair. Linda finds herself yearning for Canada but worries how Elsie will cope without them. Len doesn't turn up at the Rovers to fix the overflow. After disappearing for hours, he arrives at the yard in a foul mood and dumps all the work on Jerry. Concepta tells Ken that Val must be doing well as she's turning away business. Martha thinks Len has been gambling. Ena remembers that insurance man Harry Bailey has been calling on the Faircloughs a lot lately and get it out of him that Len has taken out a large insurance policy. Ken is satisfied that they can stay afloat on Val's earnings and looks forward leaving Bessie Street School next week. Christine is puzzled when Doreen tells her she's Val's only customer tonight. Linda asks Ena if she should stay for Elsie's sake. Ena puts her off until tomorrow and immediately fills Elsie in. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Linda Cheveski - Anne Cunningham *Ivan Cheveski - Ernst Walder Guest cast *Harry Bailey - Ray Mort Places *Coronation Street - Ginnel *3 Coronation Street - Yard *9 Coronation Street - Front room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Glad Tidings Mission Hall - Vestry *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard *Gamma Garments Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers) are credited but do not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Len's mood excites interest, and the clubman meets the inquisition *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,593,000 homes (1st place). Category:1962 episodes